I Love You When I Kiss You :: HyukMin
by MonkeyBunnyFish
Summary: Last Chapter is UPDATE. Seorang 'Master Of Yadong' dan 'Master Of Wine' akan dinikahkan oleh orang tua mereka. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka, setelah berada dalam satu rumah yang sama? Apa mereka akan berakhir pada sebuah pernikahan? Just Read The Story HyukMin/GS/Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I Love You When I Kiss You**

**Pair : EunHyuk x SungMin (HyukMin Couple)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (?)**

**Length : Chaptered**

******Disclaimer : The Casts in my fic is not mine. They belong to themselves and God!**

******Warn : GS (Gender Switch) & A Lot Of Kiss! ^^**

******AN : Ahh~ Ini fic keduaku :D... Walaupun masih acak-acakan, atpi semoga bisa menghibur. hehehe**

******Ahh ye... Jeongmal gamsahamnida untuk MinnieHOLIC, hyunyoung dan ressijewelll. Mereka adalah reviewers pertamaku. Gomawo ^^ Sangat senang mendapat review dari mereka ^^ Oke, enjoy the fic :D**

**Summary : Seorang 'Master Of Yadong' dan 'Master Of Wine' akan dinikahkan oleh orang tua mereka. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka, setelah berada dalam satu rumah yang sama? Apa mereka akan berakhir pada sebuah pernikahan? Just Read The Story^^**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Author POV***

** SungMin's House / Living Room**

"Bagaimana, Teukkie? Kau setuju dengan rencanaku, kan?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik bernama HeeChul pada sahabatnya yang tengah duduk disisi sang suami.

"Ahh, aku sangat setuju. Mungkin mereka akan setuju juga. Mereka sudah sangat dekat sejak kecil." Jawab seorang yeoja bernama LeeTeuk dengan senyum dimple-nya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya LeeTeuk kemudian pada kedua namja yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar pembicaraan istri mereka.

"Mmhh… Aku setuju saja. Bagaimana denganmu HanGeng hyung?" tanya KangIn pada namja China di hadapannya.

Namja China itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aku juga setuju."

"Ahh, baguslah kalau begitu kita tinggal menaggalkan hari baiknya saja, kapan anak kita akan menikah." Ujar HeeChul antusias sambil memegang erat tangan suami China nya.

"Aisshh… Chullie kau terlalu antusias, membuatku semakin tak sabar melihat anak kita menikah nanti." LeeTeuk menimpali sambil tersenyum senang.

"Heyy kalian… Bersabarlah." KangIn menengahi, lalu memeluk sang istri dengan erat.

** SungMin's Room**

"HyukJae… Apa yang mereka katakan benar?" tanya seorang yeoja mungil nan manis, masih dengan menempelkan kupingnya disebuah pintu berwarna coklat, mencoba menguping pembicaraan orang tuanya dan orang tua sahabatnya.

Namja pirang kecoklatan yang dipanggil 'HyukJae' itu, hanya menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mollaseo… Apa-apaan mereka menikahkan kita tanpa persetujuan dari kita. Apalagi kita baru saja masuk kuliah. Aku belum siap." Rutuk HyukJae dengan wajah kesal. SungMin, yeoja manis tadi hanya ikut mengangguk dengan raut wajah yang tidak kalah kesal.

Ya, dua orang inilah yang tengah sibuk diperbincangkan oleh orang tua mereka di ruang tamu tadi. Mereka akan dinikahkan dan mereka tidak mau itu terjadi. Orang tua mereka menyangka, mereka sangat dekat dan mungkin sudah mempunyai sedikit perasaan satu sama lain. Tapi mereka salah. HyukJae dan SungMin, namja dan yeoja itu memang sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka kecil hingga sekarang. Tapi nyatanya, mereka sangat jauh dari kata dekat. Mereka hanya dekat jika dihadapan orang tua mereka saja. Juga alasannya ada pada mereka sendiri…

Alasan SungMin dekat dengan HyukJae bukanlah karena dasar pertemanan tapi, pemanfaatan. SungMin yang mengetahui rahasia terbesar HyukJae yang adalah seorang 'MANIAK YADONG', selalu memanfaatkan namja berambut pirang kecoklatan itu untuk disuruh melakukan apapun yang diperintahnya. Dan jika HyukJae tidak mau, maka SungMin tidak akan segan-segan melapor semua kegiatan pengoleksian hal-hal berbau yadong HyukJae pada orang tua namja yang bergelar 'Master Of Yadong' itu . Karena HyukJae tidak mau jika melihat koleksi kesayangannya terbakar hangus oleh orang tuanya, dengan terpaksa, 'Master Of Yadong' itu menurut saja pada seorang Lee SungMin.

Sama halnya dengan SungMin, HyukJae pun berdekatan dengan SungMin bukan karena bersahabat dengan yeoja berambut hitam nan ikal itu, tapi pemanfaatan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan SungMin pada dirinya. HyukJae, namja tampan itu mengetahui rahasia besar SungMin yang ternyata adalah seorang pemabuk berat yang sering mengoleksi berbotol-botol wine yang disimpannya disebuah tempat yang hanya ia dan SungMin yang mengetahuinya. HyukJae sudah sering melihat SungMin sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri ditempat rahasia itu dengan bau wine yang sangat menyengat, dengan kesal hati dan terpaksa dia harus menggendong SungMin kesebuah hotel lalu meninggalkannya. Karena HyukJae merasa SungMin mempunyai hutang yang begitu banyak pada Hyukjae atas jasanya menggendong yeoja bergigi kelinci itu, namja pirang yang mempunyai gummy smile itu selalu menyuruh SungMin sesuka hatinya. Jika SungMin tidak mau, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan SungMin yaitu melaporkan perbuatan SungMin pada orang tua yeoja yang mendapat gelar 'Master Of Wine' itu. Daripada wine nya yang menjadi korban, SungMin pun hanya mengangguk jika diperintah oleh seorang Lee HyukJae walaupun hatinya sangat terpaksa.

"Tuhan, aku tidak mau jika harus menikah dengan monyet maniak yadong sepertinya. Kumohon bantu aku, Tuhan." SungMin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur pink nya dengan wajah lesu.

"YAA… Siapa yang kau maksud monyet maniak yadong, huh? Memangnya aku mau menikah dengan kelinci pemabuk sepertimu? Aku juga tidak mau." HyukJae berkacak pinggang dihadapan SungMin dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Kau memang monyet berotak yadong yang pernah ada didunia ini. Bagaimana anak ku nanti, jika aku harus menikah denganmu." SungMin bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menatap HyukJae dengan tatapan menusuk.

**Bruggh…**

Dengan keras HyukJae mendorong tubuh SungMin, hingga tubuh mungil itu kembali jatuh ke tempat tidur bermotif labu kuning itu.

"Kau…" HyukJae tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tangan nya tengah sibuk mengambil sebuah benda, lalu…

**Buaghh… Buaggh… Buaggh**

"Ahh… HyukJae apa yang… Aww… Kau lakukan?" SungMin sedikit meringis disela-sela pertanyaannya, ketika HyukJae terus-menerus memukul wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal.

"Rasakan ini, Lee SungMin." HyukJae tersenyum penuh kemenangan tanpa menghentikan aksinya, memukuli wajah SungMin dengan bantal tanpa ampun.

SungMin mencoba mengambil bantal yang digunakan HyukJae untuk memukulnya itu dengan susah payah.

**Hupp.**

Bantal itupun akhirnya tertangkap. SungMin langsung menarik bantal itu cukup keras agar terlepas dari pegangan HyukJae. Tapi, tarikan nya yang terlalu kuat itu membuat tubuh HyukJae ikut tertarik dan menjadi limbung, sehingga…

**Chu~**

Bibir mereka bertemu, dengan posisi HyukJae berada diatas SungMin. HyukJae dan SungMin terbelalak kaget dengankecelakaan yang tiba-tiba dan tak terduga itu. HyukJae yang memang berotak yadong, hanya tersenyum (mesum) dengan kecelakaan yang menimpanya dengan SungMin.

SungMin semakin membulatkan mata kelincinya, ketika tangan HyukJae bergerak menuju pundaknya tanpa melepas ciuman yang tidak tersengaja tersebut. Namja pirang itu sedikit menarik lengan baju SungMin hingga terlihat jelas sebelah bahu SungMin yang putih dan lembut.

"Ahhhmmm…" SungMin mendesah ketika tangan HyukJae membelai lembut bahu putihnya, membuat SungMin menggelinjang dan bergerak kecil karena kegelian.

'Ouhh… Tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan?' batin SungMin. SungMin merasa lemas. Bahakan untuk mendorong HyukJae dari atas tubuhnya saja terasa sulit.

HyukJae sendiri menjadi semakin terlena dan kehilangan kesadarannya akibat ciuman yang menurutnya memabukkan itu. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk menikmati bibir manis SungMin. SungMin hanya memejamkan matanya dan sesekali mencoba memberontak tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Sepertinya, HyukJae tengah akan mempraktekan salah satu koleksi yadong yang dia punya… ckckck.

Perlahan SungMin mulai bisa menerima bibir HyukJae dibibirnya. Dia mulai menikmati ciumannya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang membalas ciumannya sekarang. HyukJae tersenyum penuh kemenangan disela-sela ciumannya, dan berinisiatif untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menelusupkan tangan kanannya kearah tengkuk SungMin dan menekan tengkuk yeoja dibawahnya.

SungMin yang mengerti, langsung mengangkat sedikit kepalanya agar HyukJae lebih mudah menekankan tengkuknya.

"Mhhhhh…" SungMin mendesah tertahan ketika HyukJae sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan SungMin yang semula melingkar di leher HyukJae kini satu tangannya mulai turun kearah dada HyukJae, sementara tangan satunya tetap melingkar di leher jenjang namja tampan itu.

"Hmmhhhh…" HyukJae ikut mendesah ketika SungMin sedikit mengusap dada nya, yang entah kapan satu kancing kemeja HyukJae sudah terbuka.

**Cklek…**

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat HyukJae dan SungMin tersadar dari kenikmatan yang sedang mereka rasakan. Mereka membelalakan mata mereka kaget, tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"A-apa… Yang k-kalian lak-kukan?" tanya seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah LeeTeuk, eomma SungMin. Dibelakangnya ada HeeChul, HanGeng dan KangIn yang sama shocks nya dengan LeeTeuk ketika melihat adegan panas yang anak mereka lakukan kini.

Dengan cepat, HyukJae menyingkir dari atas SungMin. Begitupula dengan SungMin yang langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Lihatlah keadaan mereka. HyukJae dengan rambut yang sudah acak-acakan, satu kancing kemeja nya yang sudah terbuka dan bibirnya yang terlihat sangat merah akibat ciuman tadi. Dan SungMin, rambut panjangnya yang sudah tak teratur, satu lengan baju nya yang terlalu tertarik kesebelah sisi sehingga menampakkan sebalah bahu putihnya, juga bibir nya tak kalah merah dengan HyukJae. Ohh, dan tidak lupa dengan nafas mereka yang tak teratur sempurna karena ciuman panas mereka.

** Living Room**

"Mi-minnie, Hyuk-kkie… Apa yang kalian lakukan, tadi?" tanya LeeTeuk yang masih terlihat shocks dengan kejadian tadi.

"K-kami… k-kami…" ujar SungMin terbata-bata.

"A-apa kalian akan melakukan… 'itu'?" HeeChul sedikit memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir. Membuat SungMin dan HyukJae yang semula menunduk, akhirnya mengangkat kepala meraka sambil menatap HeeChul dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Eomma… Kami tidak melakukan apapun… Kami hanya…" HyukJae kembali menunduk, karena bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Mungkin, mereka benar-benar harus dinikahkan…" ucap HanGeng dengan senyum di bibir tipisnya. LeeTeuk, HeeChul dan KangIn melirik kearah HanGeng, lalu tak berapa lama sebuah senyuman (setan) terkembang diwajah mereka. Berbeda dengan ekspresi wajah HyukJae dan SungMin yang kaget dengan ucapan HanGeng tadi.

"MWOO? SHIREO…" teriak SungMin dan HyukJae bersamaan, mencoba menolak ucapan HanGeng, appa dari Hyukjae tadi.

"Eomma, appa, ahjusshi, ahjumma… Kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Tadi itu hanya kecelakaan." SungMin bersujud didepan kedua orang tua HyukJae dan kedua orang tuanya.

LeeTeuk dan HeeChul tertawa mendengar penuturan SungMin.

"Lalu, jika itu benar kecelakaan, kenapa sepertinya kalian menikmatinya?" tanya HeeChul menggoda.

"Eomma…" HyukJae merajuk.

"S-sebenarnya kami tidak dekat. Kami sering bertengkar. Jadi batalkan saja pernikahannya." Ujar SungMin jujur. Berharap jika kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua HyukJae akan membatalkan rencana pernikahannya jika mereka mengetahui hal ini.

"Ahh… Benarkah? Kalau begitu Heechullie, bagaimana jika kita menyatukan mereka dalam satu rumah untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, agar mereka bisa lebih dekat." Usul LeeTeuk dengan antusias.

"Ahh… Kau pintar sekali Teukkie. Aku setuju denganmu." HeeChul menyetujui tak kalah antusiasnya dengan LeeTeuk.

"Mmm… Kalau begitu aku akan mencari apartemen untuk tempat tinggal mereka bersama HanGeng hyung." Ujar KangIn sambil menatap HanGeng yang tengah memeluk pinggang sang istri.

"Ye, baiklah… Besok kita akan mencarinya." HanGeng mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang selalu terlihat manis.

"EOMMA… APPA… ANDWAE!"

**~ Next Day ~**

** SungMin's House**

"Eomma~… Tidak bisakah pernikahan ini dibatalkan saja?" SungMin menghampiri eomma-nya yang tengah sibuk mengemas barang-barang yang akan dibawa SungMin ke apartemen barunya dengan HyukJae.

"Aisshh… Kenapa kau selalu meminta pernikahan ini dibatalkan, Minnie?" LeeTeuk berbalik menatap anaknya yang menunduk dibelakangnya.

"Karena aku tidak mau… Aku yakin pernikahan ini tidak akan berumur lama. Kami ini benar-benar tidak dekat eomma." SungMin menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap balik pada eomma tersayangnya.

"Mwoya? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jika kalian eomma satukan dalam satu rumah mungkin kalian bisa dekat dan pernikahan kalian bisa langgeng." LeeTeuk tersenyum manis, menampakkan dimple-nya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Diusapnya kepala SungMin dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.

SungMin hanya menunduk, tak mengeluarkan suara lagi. Dia yakin jika berdebat dengan eommanya dia akan kalah.

** HyukJae's House**

"Bagaimana chagi apa kau sudah menemukan apartemen yang cocok?" Tanya HeeChul kepada HanGeng suaminya yang berada diseberang telepon. Ya, HanGeng dan KangIn sudah dari tadi siang mencari apartemen yang cocok disekitar Seoul untuk tempat tinggal HyukJae dan SungMin.

"**Ye, aku sudah menemukannya. Letaknya sangat strategis, dekat dengan supermarket dan kampus mereka. Fasilitasnya pun sepertinya memuaskan dan sangat bersih. Cukup luas untuk mereka berdua." **Jawab HanGeng dengan detail.

"Ahh, ye. Tapi ada berapa kamar di apartemennya, chagi?" tanya HeeChul lagi.

"**Hanya 1. Jika disatukan dalam satu kamar mungkin mereka akan semakin dekat. Apa kau setuju?" **HanGeng bertanya memastikan.

HeeChul tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Walaupun sebenarnya HanGeng tidak akan melihat jika ia sedang mengangguk.

"Ye, aku sangat setuju."

"**Kalau begitu baguslah… Chagi sudah dulu ya, aku akan bernegosiasi tentang harga sewanya dengan pemilik apartemen."**

"Ouhh… Ne, bye chagi~"

HeeChul pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan berniat akan membereskan barang untuk HyukJae besok lusa. Tapi, ketika dia berbalik HyukJae sudah ada dibelakngnya sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

"HyukJae… Apa kau sudah lama berada disitu?" tanya HeeChul pada anak tercintanya.

"Eomma, kumohon batalkan saja pernikahan ini." Pinta HyukJae dengan wajah memelas, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan eommanya. HeeChul hanya memutar bola matanya sambil mangibas-ngibaskan tangannya dihadapan HyukJae.

"Tidak, Hyukkie. Pernikahan ini harus tetap berlanjut. Eomma yakin, jika kau sudah mencoba satu rumah dengan Minnie, kau akan mulai merasa nyaman." Ujar HeeChul sambil mengelus kepala HyukJae, mencoba meyakinkan anak tampan berotak yadongnya.

"Tapi, eomma…"

"Sudahlah… Eomma sangat sibuk. Eomma akan membereskan barangmu." HeeChul berjalan pergi menuju kamar HyukJae meninggalkan anaknya yang hanya diam ditempatnya semula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue~**

**Otte? Ahh~ Semoga suka, chingudeul ^^**

**Jika responnya baik, aku akan lanjutkan ff ini... Gomawo :D**

**Gamsahamnida~~ RnR, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I Love You When I Kiss You**

**Author : Lee Brother PinkyFish (Sung EunKyu)**

**Pair : EunHyuk x SungMin (HyukMin Couple)**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (?)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : The Casts in my fic is not mine. They belong to themselves and God!**

**Warn : GS (Gender Switch for SungMin) & A Lot Of Kiss! ^^**

**AN : Whoaa... Gomawo untuk yang sudah mereview ff jelek ini. Menurutku ini sangat banyak. Tak disangka... Hahaha. Ahh~ Mianhae juga, karena chapter kemarin banyak sekali kesalahan, aku lupa mengeditnya ^^ Ya sudah, ini Chap 2 untuk ff ini. Semoga suka, ne? ^^**

**Summary : Seorang 'Master Of Yadong' dan 'Master Of Wine' akan dinikahkan oleh orang tua mereka. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka, setelah berada dalam satu rumah yang sama? Apa mereka akan berakhir pada sebuah pernikahan?**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Next Day ~**

** Seoul International Art University**

SungMin hari ini hanya diam di kelasnya, tanpa melakukan apapun pada jam istirahat yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk mengganggu teman-temannya yang merupakan salah satu hobinya itu. Entah kenapa, mood untuk mengerjai temannya hari ini menjadi hilang. Ia sedang ingin menyendiri dikelas, seperti sekarang ini.

"Lee SungMin…" pangggil seseorang. SungMin tak menoleh ataupun menjawab panggilan orang itu. Dia benar-benar malas sekarang. Dia tetap diam pada posisinya semula, menidurkan kepalanya diatas sebuah meja.

Orang itu menghampiri SungMin, lalu duduk disebelahnya. Orang atau namja itu ikut menidurkan kepalanya di meja yang sama dengan SungMin sambil menghadap kearah yeoja manis itu.

**Deghh… Deghh… Deghh.**

Jantung SungMin berdetak cepat ketika melihat namja itu adalah HyukJae. Jantungnya berdetak semakin keras ketika pandangannya tak sengaja melihat bibir HyukJae. Kejadian kemarin lusa, tiba-tiba terlintas lagi diotaknya. Dengan cepat SungMin bangkit dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan terasa panas.

"Wae geurae? Masih mengingat kejadian kemarin lusa, eh?" tanya HyukJae dengan nada menggoda. Dia menyamakan posisinya menjadi duduk seperti SungMin.

SungMin menoleh pada HyukJae dengan alis saling bertautan.

"Kejadian? Kejadian apa maksudmu?" tanya SungMin yang tentunya dia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan kejadian yang dimaksudkan HyukJae. Karena SungMin sendiri tak dapat memungkiri, jika kejadian kemarin lusa masih teringat dengan jelas diotakya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Apa perlu kita praktikan lagi, huh?" HyukJae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah SungMin.

"Aissshh… Sudahlah, jangan mengingat masalah itu. Semua ini salahmu, dasar bodoh. Jika saja kau tidak melakuakan hal menggelikan itu, kita emmm… maksudku aku tidak akan dijadikan satu rumah denganmu." SungMin bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah kesal yang terlihat sangat merah.

"Lalu kenapa kau membalas ciumanku, lalu kenapa kau mendesah, lalu kenapa kau mengelus dadaku, huh? Itu semua salahmu juga'kan. Jika kau tidak melakukan hal-hal itu aku juga tidak akan memperpanjang ciumannya." HyukJae pun kini bangkit dari duduknya sambil menatap intens pada manik mata hazel milik SungMin.

"M-mwo? Aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Tapi, jika kau tidak me… emmm… me…" SungMin menunduk, merasa gugup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Me…? Mwoya? Teruskan kalimatmu!" desak HyukJae sambil sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah SungMin.

"Jika kau tidak melumat bibirku, aku juga tidak akan melakukan hal itu, BODOH." Ujar SungMin pelan, namun di akhiri dengan bentakan pada kata 'BODOH'. Tampak semburat merah dikedua pipi yeoja kelinci itu.

"Ahh… Sudahlah, aku akui aku memang salah. Tapi, karena kau juga menikmati ciumannya berarti ini masalah kita berdua, arraseo?" HyukJae menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah SungMin lalu pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan SungMin sendirian disana.

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya dengan kata 'menikmati'? Siapa yang menikmatinya?" gumam SungMin. Tapi semburat merah dipipinya semakin terlihat ketika mendengar ucapan HyukJae tadi.

** SungMin's House**

**Tok… Tok… Tok.**

"Teukkie, apa kau didalam?" teriak HeeChul dari luar rumah kediaman SungMin.

LeeTeuk yang mendengarnya, dengan cepat berjalan karah pintu untuk membukakan pintunya.

**Cklek.**

LeeTeuk membuka pintunya dan menampakkan seorang yeoja cantik yang adalah sahabatnya, HeeChul dengan HyukJae dan HanGeng dibelakangnya dengan tas yang berukuran besar tergeletak di lantai bagian luar rumah itu.

"Chullie, kau sudah datang. Masuklah…" LeeTeuk membuka lebar pintunya untuk mempersilahkan HeeChul, HanGeng dan HyukJae untuk masuk.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya HeeChul lalu mulai masuk kedalam rumah yang cukup luas itu.

"Ne, aku dan KangInnie sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu Minnie. Dia masih berdandan sepertinya" Jawab LeeTeuk.

"Haah… Semua yeoja sama saja. Sangat lama dalam hal berdandan." Gumam HyukJae pelan yang masih bisa terdengar oleh keempat orang (LeeTeuk, HeeChul, HanGeng dan KangIn) diruangan itu.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan 'calon istri'mu, HyukJae. Wanita memang seperti itu, berdandan utuk mempercantik dirinya. Memangnya kau mau mempunyai istri yang jelek, huh?" ujar HanGeng menasihati.

'Mwo? Calon istri?' batin HyukJae sambil memutar bola matanya. Ketiga orang lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat perdebatan kecil antara appa dan anak itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, SungMin pun datang dari lantai atas.

"Minnie, kau lama sekali. Ayo cepat sebelum malam tiba, kita harus membereskan apartemen kalian berdua." LeeTeuk menarik SungMin agar mempercepat langkahnya. SungMin hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah eomma nya menuju mobil mereka.

"Kanginnie, chagiya… Kalian yang membawa barang-barang ke bagasi, ne?." HeeChul ikut menarik HyukJae menuju mobil, menyusul LeeTeuk dan SungMin yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Ne, arraseo." Balas KangIn dan HanGeng bersamaan. Lalu mereka membawa barang-barang HyukJae dan SungMin yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu dan memasukannya kedalam bagasi mobil. Setelah selesai , mereka mulai masuk kedalam mobil dengan KangIn yang menyetir dan HanGeng di kursi sebelahnya. LeeTeuk dan HeeChul berada di kursi kedua, sedangkan SungMin dan HyukJae di kursi paling belakang.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju apartemen baru HyukJae dan SungMin.

**~ A Few Hours Latter ~**

** HyukMin's Apartemen (Outside)**

"Ahh… Akhirnya kita sampai." HeeChul meghela nafas lalu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"HyukJae, SungMin… Kal-…"

Ucapan Leeteuk terputus ketika melihat SungMin dan HyukJae tengah tertidur dengan kepala SungMin yang menyandar di bahu HyukJae. LeeTeuk tersenyum melihat keakraban HyukJae dan SungMin yang sebenarnya tak disengaja itu.

"Ahhh… Manis sekali mereka. Teukkie, sebaiknya kita bereskan saja apartemen mereka. Jika sudah selesai, baru kita bangunkan mereka." Ajak HeeChul.

LeeTeuk mengangguk, lalu keluar dari mobil menuju kedalam apartemen diikuti HeeChul, HanGeng dan KangIn sambil membawa barang-barang yang sangat banyak itu.

**~ A Few Minute Latter ~**

HeeChul dan LeeTeuk telah selesai membereskan barang dan menatanya di dalam apartemen HyukJae dan SungMin yang bisa dibilang luas untuk mereka berdua. Mereka berdua bergegas menuju mobil untuk membangunkan anak mereka yang masih terlelap disana.

"Minnie… Hyukkie. Ayo bangun. Eomma dan Chullie eomma sudah memberesakan apartemen kalian." LeeTeuk mengelus pelan pipi HyukJae dan SungMin bergantian, berusah membangunkan mereka dengan lembut. HyukJae dan SungMin menggeliat kecil dengan mata mereka yang masih tertutup.

"Emmmhh…" lenguh SungMin mencoba membuka mata kelincinya yang masih terasa berat itu. SungMin beranjak dari kursinya lalu keluar mobil tanpa menghiraukan HyukJae yang masih terlelap didalam mobil keluarga Lee itu.

"HyukJae… Bangunlah. SungMin sudah berada diluar mobil." Kali ini Heechul yang mencoba membangunkan.

"Emmhh… Ne." balas HyukJae, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menoleh kesebelah kirinya dan tak menemukan SungMin disana.

"SungMin sudah diluar HyukJae…" ujar LeeTeuk. HyukJae mengagguk lalu keluar mobil.

SungMin dan HyukJae berdiri didepan apartemen mereka dengan mata yang masih mengantuk dan sesekali menguap.

"HyukJae, SungMin… Kami pamit, ne? Berhati-hatilah disini, jangan merepotkan tetangga dan pemilik apartemen ini. Jika kalian butuh sesuatu, telepon eomma saja, ne?" ujar HeeChul menasihati, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kedua orang yang masih berusaha untuk membuka mata mereka.

"Kalian harus saling menjaga. Apalagi kau HyukJae. Jaga SungMin baik-baik, jangan sampai dia menangis atau terluka. Dia itu yeoja. Dan yeoja itu lemah." Nasihat HanGeng panjang lebar.

"Ne, appa arraseo." Balas HyukJae pelan sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Mwoya? Ahjusshi, aku bisa bela diri. Aku tidak lemah." Bantah SungMin yang sudah berhasil membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Tapi, seorang namja tetap pemimpinmu, Minnie. Dia mempunyai hak dan kewajiban untuk melindungimu. Kau harus menurutinya." Tambah LeeTeuk bijaksana.

"Ya sudah, kami pamit. Annyeong… " pamit HeeChul yang lalu bergegas menuju mobil bersama LeeTeuk mendahului suami mereka.

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan, Minnie, Hyukkie. Jika kalian mempunyai masalah bicarakan baik-baik bukan dengan bertengkar, arra? Kami pamit… Annyeong." KangIn ikut menasihati, lalu ikut masuk kedalam mobil di susul HanGeng dibelakangnya.

"Ne, eomma, appa." Balas SungMin dan HyukJae bersamaan. Mobil yang orang tua mereka naiki pun pergi meninggalkan dua orang di apartemen itu

**^1****st**** Day HyukMin in One House^^**

** HyukMin's Apartemen (Inside)**

HyukJae dan SungMin mulai memasuki apartemen baru mereka. Pandangan mereka mulai menelusuri setiap inci dari isi ruangan yang akan mereka tinggali tersebut.

"Ahh… Luas sekali apartemennya. Terlalu luas untuk dua orang." Gumam SungMin pelan sambil melihat-lihat setiap pajangan antik yang berada di meja ataupun didalam lemari apartemen itu.

HyukJae tetap diam dan tetap sibuk melihat-lihat setiap ruangan yang ada.

"Ekh? Ruang kamarnya hanya ada satu saja?" HyukJae menautkan kedua alisnya sambil tetap memegang knop pintu yang sedang dibukanya.

SungMin yang mendengar gumaman HyukJae, dengan cepat berlari kearah namja berambut pirang kecoklatan itu.

"Mwo? Jinjja? Aisshh… Eotteokhae?" SungMin berdiri disebelah HyukJae dengan wajah lesu, namun tatapannnya tetap menelusur kedalam sebuah kamar bernuansa serba biru langit dengan tempat tidur berwarna sapphire blue berukuran double size.

Mereka menoleh dan saling menatap pada manik mata satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian, SungMin dan HyukJae berlari dengan cepat, saling mendorong dan menarik untuk mendapatkan kamar itu.

"YAA! HyukJae,keluar kau!" SungMin masih bersikeras mendorong HyukJae untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

HyukJae yang tidak mau kalah, terus menarik tangan SungMin agar keluar dari kamar dengan paksa.

"Kau saja yang keluar. Ini kamarku."

"Shireo… Kau ini namja, jadi mengalahlah sebelum aku benar-benar mengahajarmu, HyukJae." Ujar SungMin, masih mendorong tubuh HyukJae dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aisshh… Aku terlalu tampan untuk tidur diluar. Kau saja yang tidur diluar, kau kan kelinci jelek. Ppalihae, Lee SungMin." Dengan satu hentakkan yang bisa dibilang cukup keras, HyukJae menarik lengan SungMin hingga yeoja mungil itu tersentak dan menabrak tubuh HyukJae hingga mereka jatuh dengan tubuh SungMin yang berada diatas HyukJae.

"Aww… Appo. HyukJae kau ingin kuhajar, huh?" Ringis SungMin sambil memegangi hidungnya yang terantuk dengan dada HyukJae. Lalu, matanya menatap manik mata HyukJae. Perasaan tak menyenangkan kini dirasakannya setelah melihat HyukJae sedang tersenyum setan kearahnya.

**Greep.**

HyukJae melingkarkan satu tangannya pada tengkuk SungMin, tanpa melepaskan senyum setan yang ia pelajari dari sahabat yang sama mesumnya, Cho KyuHyun.

"E-eh? Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" SungMin sedikit gugup dengan perlakuan HyukJae. Apa lagi menatapnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Mata nya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu menatap namja dibawahnya.

"Menurutmu?" Setelah mengatakan itu, HyukJae menekan tengkuk SungMin agar wajah mereka semakin dekat. Dan….

**Chu~**

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya, membuat SungMin membulatkan mata kelincinya karena kaget. HyukJae mengecup lembut bibir SungMin, dan mengecap bibir mungil nan manis itu dengan bibirnya.

"Mmhhh…" SungMin mendesah ketika kecupan yang manis itu berubah menjadi liar dalam seketika dan HyukJae yang mulai melumat bibir bawahnya. SungMin berusaha untuk tidak memejamkan matanya dan tidak terlena dengan ciuman keduanya yang diambil oleh orang yang sama yaitu, Lee HyukJae.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, SungMin mencoba mengangkat kepalanya berusaha untuk menjauh. HyukJae yang mengerti, langsung melepas ciuman mereka yang cukup singkat daripada ciuman pertama mereka.

"Hahh… Apa yang kau… hahh lakukan?" tanya SungMin yang masih berada diatas HyukJae dengan nafas tak teratur dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

HyukJae hanya tersenyum (setan) kearah SungMin, lalu mengecup bibir SungMin (lagi) sekilas.

"Menciummu."

"Aisshh… Dasar otak yadong. Menjauhlah kau monyet yadong menyebalkan. Kau benar-benar ingin kuhajar, Lee HyukJae" SungMin beranjak dari atas HyukJae dan bergegas masuk kedalam kamar setelah sebelumnya menendang kaki HyukJae yang masih berada di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Bisa-bisanya aku bisa satu rumah dengan namja yadong sepertimu. Dan untuk malam ini, KAU TIDUR DI SOFA, arra?" SungMin menjulurkan lidahnya pada HyukJae yang masih terduduk di lantai, lalu…

**Blamm.**

Pintu tertutup dengan kasarnya oleh SungMin dari dalam kamar, membuat HyukJae yang berada tepat dihadapan pintu itu sedikit terkejut dengan suara debuman pintu yang SungMin buat.

"Aisshh… Apa-apaan ini? Seorang Lee HyukJae tidur di sofa? Ahh… Memalukan sekali." Gumam HyukJae yang lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tempat menonton.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, HyukJae pun tertidur di sofa dengan nyenyak tanpa mengganti pakaian dengan piyama tidurnya.

**~ Next Day ~**

**^^2****nd**** Days HyukMin in One House^^**

"Enghhh…" HyukJae melenguh dan mencoba membuka mata coklatnya yang masih enggan untuk terbuka. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.15 pagi. Matahari pun masih enggan menunjukkan kehangatannya.

"Hoammhh…" HyukJae menguap sambil membangkitkan dirinya dari sofa bermotif sakura itu menuju kamar mandi yang memang menyatu dengan kamar mereka, untuk membasuh badannya yang sudah terasa lengket.

**Cklek.**

Pintu terbuka yang hanya menampakkan ruangan yang gelap tanpa cahaya. HyukJae berjalan masuk dan mulai menyalakan lampu penerangnya. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya diatas tempat tidur berukuran double size itu.

"Ahh… Dia terlihat sangat hangat. Apa dia tidak memikirkan aku yang kedinginan diluar sana? Dasar yeoja tak berperasaan." HyukJae mengerecutkan bibirnya kesal menatap SungMin yang masih berpetualang di alam mimpinya.

Kini pandangannya teralih pada sebuah meja kecil yang terletak tepat disebelah tempat tidur yang ditempati SungMin. Diatas meja itu terdapat lampu tidur, segelas air putih, ponsel milik SungMin, photo masa kecilnya dengan SungMin yang terlihat sedang bertengkar, dan sebuah jam weaker berwarna pink yang ia yakini itu adalah milik SungMin. Senyum evil-nya terkembang ketika sebuah akal (licik) melintas diotaknya.

HyukJae mendekati meja itu dan mengambil sebuah benda yang lalu diutak-atiknya beberapa saat. Setelah rencananya selesai, HyukJae bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi dan mulai membasuh badannya yang sekarang lebih terlihat sixpack dari sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang direncanakan, HyukJae?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue~**

**Ini dia chapter 2 nya... Terlalu pendek? Atau semakin jelek?**

**jeongmal mianhae~ Otak aku memang segini punya idenya. gkgkgk**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan... :D**

**Review Replay :**

**HaeHyukWonKyu **: Gomawo review-nya, chingu~ ^^ Suka? Ahh~ Syukur deh... Gkgkg. Ya, aku suka pair HyukMin. Ini pair no.2 aku. No.1 tetep HaeMin. Hahaha... Sekali lagi, gomawo~

**syubidubidu **: Ahahaha iya~ hyuk emang gitu. Otak yadong akut... gkgkg. Ini aku udah lanjut ^^ Semoga sku, ya? Hehehe  
Nge fave? Jinjja? Wae? Ff ini masih jelek lho? gkgkgk... Tpi, gomawo kalau emang iya. :D Gomawo~ Riviewnya ^^

**Yeye **: Eoh? Langsung suka? Hahaha... Gomawo. Padahal masih jelek lho. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya, ne? ^^

**anonim890516** : Ne, ini udah lanjut. Gomawo fighting dan reviewnya ^^

: Gomawo~ ^^ Nado, salam kenal (?). Ne, aku suka ff kamu juga... Hehe :D

**GameGyu :** Gomawo ^^ Karena ff HyukMin sangat-sangat jarang. Aku akan lestarikan ff HyukMin. Kebetulan, pair ini fave aku. Gkgkgk Gomawo ^^

** : **Gomawo~ Tenang-tenang, aku panggilin pastur SiWon dulu buat nikahin mereka. gkgkgk

**MinnieHOLIC** : Whoa... Hayy~ Reviewers pertamaku. Gomawo udah review lagi. Jeongmal gomawo... Saranghae *bisik-bisik* ^^

**Niena teukieeunhae **: Ini udah update. Gomawo reviewnya, chingu ^^

**AIrzanti **: Hehehe... Emang kepercayaan apa, chingu? Oke, gomawo udah review ^^

**Chikyumin **: Suka HyukMin? Whoaa... Aku juga *tos*. Gomawo, ya reviewnya? Hehehe

**nyukkunyuk **: Biasa... Otak hyuk lagi kumat. gkgkgkg... Gomawo, ini udah update ^^

**lady3424 **: Kerenn? Yeayy... Gomawo ^^ Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka :D

**ecca auges** : Ini udah lanjut. ^^ Ini yang yeojanya emang SungMin kok. Gomawo :D

**Eohh, otte? Semuanya udah saya sebut? Apa ada yang ketinggalan? Mianhae kalau ada :D**

**Sangat-sangat berterima kasih sama kalian yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review ff yang masih banya kekurangan dan kesalahan ini. Sekali lagi gomawo~ *bow* Saranghae *heart sign*^^**

**Wanna RnR? :D  
**

**Sign,**

**Sung EunKyu (****Lee Brother PinkyFish)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : I Love You When I Kiss You**

**Author : Lee Brother PinkyFish (Sung EunKyu)**

**Pair : EunHyuk x SungMin (HyukMin Couple)**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (?)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : The Casts in my fic is not mine. They belong to themselves and God!**

**Warn : GS (Gender Switch for SungMin) & A Lot Of Kiss! ^^**

**AN : Mianhae... Chap kemarin sangat pendek, jadi banyak yang protes. Maafkan author ini, ya? *puppy eyes* Semoga chap ini bisa lebih panjang. *amiiinn... :D. Eh, terus. ada yang bertanya, ff ini bakal pindah rated? Kayaknya engga, soalnya emang gg ada yadongnya. Mianhae, ne :(. Dan untuk para reader tersayang, jangan terlalu diseriuskan ya ff ini. Ini hanya ff iseng untuk menghibur aja. Jadi akan sangat jelek dan mungkin gg nyambung. mianhae :(. Oke~ enjoy the fic, please? ^^****  
**

**Summary : Seorang 'Master Of Yadong' dan 'Master Of Wine' akan dinikahkan oleh orang tua mereka. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka, setelah berada dalam satu rumah yang sama? Apa mereka akan berakhir pada sebuah pernikahan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**~ A Few Minute Latter ~**

"Ahh… Segarnya." Gumam HyukJae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Apa dia benar-benar seorang yeoja? Hari sudah sepagi ini, dia belum bangun dari mimpinya? Apa yang dia impikan sebenarnya? Jangan-jangan dia bermimpi yadong denganku… hihihih. Dasar yeoja yadong." HyukJae bergumam dengan segala pertanyaan yang berputar diotak nya yang tidak pernah terlepas dari hal berbau yadong.

Dia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang cukup besar dan mulai memilah dan memilih baju yang akan dikenakannya ke kampus hari ini. Setelah mendapatkan baju yang dikenakannya, HyukJae segera memakainya dan mencocokannya dengan sebuah syal berwarna merah pemberian eommanya.

Setelah siap dan merasa rapi, HyukJae menghampiri SungMin yang masih tertidur nyenyak dengan selimut yang sudah tak beraturan.

HyukJae sedikit berlutut dan mulai menatap lekat pada wajah SungMin. Dari mulai mata kelincinya yang masih tertutup, hidung mancungnya, pipi chubby nan lembutnya, dan terakhir pada bibir plump pink milik SungMin.

"Kau terlihat innocent jika sedang teridur." Gumam HyukJae dengan senyum manis yang terukir dibibirnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, HyukJae mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah SungMin.

5 centi…

4 centi…

3 centi… HyukJae mulai menutup matanya.

2 centi… Tangannya mulai memegang pundak SungMin.

1 centi… Bersiap menerima benda lembut dibibirnya, dan…

**Buagghh…**

Bukannya sebuah ciuman yang didapatkan. HyukJae malah mandapat sebuah tendangan telak tepat diperutnya dengan cukup keras sampai ia terjerembab jatuh ke lantai.

"Aisshh… Appo. Kenapa aku bisa satu rumah dengan yeoja garang yang suka menyiksa sepertinya? Sial…" Ringis HyukJae sambil mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya. Matanya menatap SungMin yang masih tertidur dengan damainya dengan tatapan menusuk. Tangan HyukJae terulur meraih sebuah bantal yang berada dipinggir sebelah kiri SungMin, lalu…

**Buaggghh… Buagghh… Buagghh.**

Memukulkannya tiga kali tepat pada wajah manis SungMin dengan cukup keras. Namun anehnya, SungMin hanya bergerak kecil tanpa terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya, seperti tak merasakan apapun.

"Dasar yeoja kelinci meyebalkan. Lihat saja pembalasanku, Lee SungMin." Sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, HyukJae keluar dari kamar dan bergegas pergi menuju kampusnya.

** Seoul International Art University**

HyukJae dengan tampang malas dan tak berminat mencoba untuk memperhatikan materi yang sedang disampaikan oleh Kang seonsaengnim didepan kelasnya. Dia sangat malas jika sudah dihadapkan dengan matematika. Apalagi Kang seonsangnim terkenal sangat killer. Dia tidak pernah pandang bulu. Jika siswa itu salah, dia pasti akan menghukumnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan pangkat yang dijabat oleh appa dari siswa itu. Tapi beruntungnya, HyukJae belum pernah terkena hukuman Kang seonsaengnim.

Sesekali matanya melirik kearah bangku tepat disebelahnya, yang biasanya selalu ditempati oleh SungMin itu. Namun, yeoja yang dimaksud kini tidak ada ditempat.

'Ini pembalasan dendamku, Minnie chagi.' batin HyukJae tersenyum setan penuh kemenangan mengingat rencananya tadi pagi berhasil dengan baik.

**#FlashBack#**

** HyukMin's Room**

Kini pandangannya teralih pada sebuah meja kecil yang terletak tepat disebelah tempat tidur yang ditempati SungMin. Diatas meja itu terdapat lampu tidur, segelas air putih, ponsel milik SungMin, photo masa kecilnya dengan SungMin yang terlihat sedang bertengkar, dan sebuah jam weaker berwarna pink yang ia yakini itu adalah milik SungMin. Senyum evil-nya terkembang ketika sebuah akal (licik) melintas diotaknya.

HyukJae mendekati meja itu dan mengambil sebuah jam weaker berwarna pink milik SungMin lalu merubah jam deringnya yang semula tepat pukul 05.30, dirubahnya menjadi 07.30. Ya, niatnya adalah membuat SungMin terlambat datang ke kampus atau membuat yeoja itu tidak datang ke kampus sama sekali hari ini.

**#FlashBack End#**

Lalu dimana SungMin? Apa dia akan datang ke kampus? Mari kita lihat^^

**~ Somewhere ~**

Seorang yeoja yang diketahui bernama Lee SungMin, kini tengah berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai kampusnya yang memang sudah sangat terlambat. Ya, SungMin dan HyukJae tidak di izinkan memakai mobil, karena memang jarak apartemen ke kampus lumayan dekat, juga untuk membuat mereka lebih mandiri. Kampusnya yang sudah memasuki pelajaran pertama setengah jam yang lalu itu, tetap ia datangi meski harus memelas kepada Kepala Penjaga Gerbang yang sangat jahat itu, karena ia tidak ingin melewati harinya tanpa mengganggu teman-temannya.

"Sialan kau, monyet yadong. Lihat saja pembalasanku." Rutuk SungMin sambil tetap berlari.

** Seoul International Art University's Gate**

"Hossh… Annyeong ahjjusshi…hossh. Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya SungMin dengan nafas tersengal kepada seorang ahjjusshi Kepala Penjaga Gerbang yang sedang bersiap siaga didepan gerbang kampus.

Kepala Penjaga Gerbang itu hanya menggeleng tanda tidak mau tanpa menatap SungMin yang masih kelelahan dengan penampilan yang sangat jauh dari kata rapi.

"Aishhh… Ayolah, ahjjusshi. Bantu aku. Sekali ini saja." SungMin memelas dari balik gerbang dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Mian, sebaiknya anda pulang saja." Ujar Kepala Penjaga Gerbang itu dengan wajah datar.

"Aissshh… Dasar ahjjusshi tua pelit. Aku do'akan supaya tidak ada yang mengurus mayatmu jika kau mati besok."

**Brakk.**

SungMin yang sudah kesal itu menendang gerbang nya, lalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan amarah ahjjusshi itu sambil menatap punggung SungMin dengan pandangan menusuk.

"YAAA! BERANI KAU, HUH? KEMBALI KAU." Teriak ahjjusshi Kepala Penjaga Gerbang itu dengan amarah memuncak pada SungMin yang sudah berlari dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, karena takut dengan amukan ahjjusshi itu.

Rencanamu berhasil dengan sangat baik, Lee HyukJae. Poor SungMin -"

** HyukMin's Apartemen**

"Haahhh… Dasar monyet menyebalkan." Rutuk SungMin sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa agak pening itu dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

SungMin merasa sangat bosan seharian ini. Mungkin kerena dia tidak pergi ke kampus dan tidak bisa mengganggu teman-temannya. Hanya bisa menopang dagu dan sesekali merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di kursi yang didudukinya.

Sudah dua jam lebih SungMin hany diam tak melakukan hal apapun yang berguna. Rasa bosan benar-benar melandanya.

"Mmmh… Sebaiknya aku mandi saja." SungMin beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya dan HyukJae.

**~ A Few Minute Latter ~**

"Aku pulang…" Seru seseorang yang diketahui bernama HyukJae memasuki apartemen. HyukJae melempar tasnya dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah itu ke sofa.

"Uh? Mana yeoja itu?" gumam HyukJae yang lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mencari SungMin.

**Cklek.**

"SungMin apa kau ada di- AAAAAAA…"

"AAAAAA…"

**Blam.**

**Pranggg…**

Dengan cepat HyukJae kembali menutup pintunya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna melihat pemandangan yang baru dilihatnya tadi. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, HyukJae dengan tidak sengaja tentunya, melihat SungMin yang hanya memakai handuk yang terlalu minim dan menampakkan terlalu banyak paha putihnya juga bahu yang terekspos bebas. Dan beruntungnya HyukJae menutup pintunya dengan cepat sebelum SungMin melempar jam weaker pinknya yang hampir mengenai wajah tampan nan mesumnya yang ia banggakan dan pasti jam weaker malang itu sudah hancur tak bernyawa dan berdetak seperti biasanya lagi. Poor weaker –"

**Cklek**

"DASAR MONYET YADONG. Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintunya terlebih dulu, huh?" SungMin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar membuat HyukJae yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu menjadi limbung dan hampir terjatuh, namun berhasil ditahannya.

"A-aku… Aku… Karena aku tidak tahu jika kau sedang mengganti pakaian. Inikan salahmu yang tidak mengunci pintu saat mengganti pakaian. Dasar bodoh. Atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja tidak mengunci pintunya karena kau ingin aku melihat tubuhmu." Goda Hyukjae sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kearah SungMin yang sedang berkacak pinggang dihadapannya.

"M-mwo? Apa yang kau katakan, huh? Dasar monyet menyebalkan. Gara-gara kau juga aku hari ini tidak masuk kampus dan hampir mati kebosanan. Dasar otak bodoh yang paling bodoh dari pada orang bodoh."

**Dughh…**

SungMin menjulurkan lidahnya kearah HyukJae dan pergi menuju dapur meninggalkan Hyukjae yang tengah memegangi kakinya yang kesakitan akibat SungMin yang menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Jinjja appoyo. Aishh…" Ringis HyukJae.

"Hey, gwaenchanayo?" tanya SungMin yang telah kembali dari dapur dengan segelas air kelapa dan kue blackforest (sepertinya) dikedua tangannya.

HyukJae menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap SungMin denagn tatapan menusuk.

"Aishh… Dasar yeoja tak berperasaan. Kau tidak merasa bahwa kau menginjak kakiku dengan sangat keras, huh?" HyukJae sedikit membentak lalu ikut mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah SungMin.

"Waeyo? Kau marah? Jika kau marah, makan saja kue ku. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf dariku." Ujar SungMin sambil menyodorkan kue dan minumannya kearah HyukJae. HyukJae menatap kue dan minuman itu, lalu menatap SungMin kembali. Ia merasa bingung dengan sifat SungMin hari ini. Karena SungMin adalah bukan type orang yang mau berbagi makanan manis dengan mudah pada orang lain. Apalagi dengan dirinya.

"Mwo? Apa ini? Kau ingin menyogokku, huh?" tanya HyukJae namun tetap mengambil minuman dan kue yang dipegang SungMin.

"Jika kau tidak mau, ya sudah berikan padaku." SungMin mencoba meraih kembali kue ditangan HyukJae. Namun, dengan cepat HyukJae menjauhkannya dari jangkauan SungMin.

"Aniya, kue yang sudah diberikan tidak bisa diambil kembali, arra?" HyukJae beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju tempat duduk yang agak jauh dengan SungMin sambil membawa kue dan minumannya.

HyukJae tersenyum mantapa kue dan minuman yang menurutnya menggiurkan itu. Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah sendok kecil dan mulai menyendokkan kue berwarna hitam itu lalu mulai memakannya.

"Uhhukk… Uhhuukk. Kue macam apa ini? Apa kue ini terbuat dari tanah, huh? Aneh sekali." Dengan cepat HyukJae mengambil minumannya lalu meneguknya.

**Glekk… Brruusshhh.**

"Ffuihhhh… ffuuihhh… Minuman apa ini? Rasanya seperti air detergen." HyukJae mencoba memuntahkan semua kue dan minuman yang dimakannya yang mempunyai rasa yang aneh itu.

HyukJae mengalihkan pandangannya pada SungMin yang tengah menunduk dihadapannya. Eh? Kenapa? Apa SungMin merasa bersalah.

"SungMin… Kau…"

"Bwahahahahaha… Lee HyukJae lihatlah wajahmu, lucu sekali. Hahahahahahahha…" SungMin memotong pembicaraan HyukJae dengan tawa yang sedari ditahannya ketika melihat HyukJae memuntahkan makanan dan minuman aneh milik SungMin.

"MWO? Jadi kau mengerjaiku, huh?" HyukJae bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri SungMin yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha… Bagaimana HyukJae? Apa tanah dan air detergen yang kubuat sangat enak?" tanya SungMin yang sudah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya. HyukJae yang mendengar pertanyaan bodoh SungMin hanya memandang SungMin dengan gusar.

"Tanah? Air dtergen?" gumam HyukJae pelan.

**Brukkk… **

HyukJae menerjang tubuh SungMin hingga tubuh mungil itu tersungkur kekursi sampai tertidur. HyukJae mengambil bantal yang berada disampingnya lalu menutup wajah SungMin yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimatanya sekarang.

"Mmmphh…" SungMin mencoba menggapai HyukJae yang masih manutup wajahnya dengan bantal. SungMin merasa sesak dan sangat sulit untuk bernafas.

HyukJae membuka bantalnya dan menatap SungMin dengan gusar dan menusuk.

"Aisshh… Kau ingin membunuhku, huh?" bentak SungMin kesal dengan nafas tersengal.

"Ini salah mu. Dasar yeoja bodoh. Istri macam apa kau ini." Perkataan HyukJae sukses membuat SungMin merona merah dikedua pipi chubbynya.

**Bugghh.**

HyukJae kembali memukul dan menutup wajah SungMin lagi. Namun kali ini hanya sebatas hidungnya yang ia tutupi.

"KAU… Harus mendapat hukuman, Lee SungMin." Ujar HyukJae lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah SungMin yang separuhnya tertutup oleh bantal, namun rona merahnya masih terlihat jelas oleh HyukJae.

**Chu ~**

**Deghh… Deghh… Deghh.**

Jantung SungMin berdegup kencang, ketika merasakan seseuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Walaupun dia tidak melihat, tapi dia tahu bahwa seseorang tengah mencium tepat dibibirnya.

HyukJae mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai melumat lembut bibir mungil yeoja dibawahnya. Sekarang tidak hanya SungMin yang merasa berdebar, tetapi HyukJae pun merasakan jantungnya berdetak hebat tak karuan saat merasakan sensasi ciuman tanpa penolakan SungMin. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dan darahnya serasa berdesir cepat.

Kali ini SungMin tidak menolak bahkan membalasnya dengan senang hati dan lembut. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, sehingga ia menerima ciuman yang kini berubah liar itu. Tangan SungMin terulur dan menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi matanya. Setelah itu, dilingkarkannya kedua tangan SungMin dileher HyukJae. Sesekali SungMin menekan tengkuk HyukJae, agar namja diatasnya itu memperdalam ciumannya.

HyukJae yang mengerti, langsung memperdalam ciumannya. Digigitnya bibir bawah SungMin, membuat yeoja itu mendesah tertahan.

"Hmmhhhnhh…" HyukJae dan SungMin mendesah bersamaan. HyukJae yang merasa geli ketika SungMin membelai tengkuknya dengan lembut lain halnya dengan SungMin yang merasa geli karena lidah hangat HyukJae yang menjilat nakal bibir ranumnya.

Setelah cukup lama bibir mereka saling bertaut, mereka melepaskan bibir mereka mengingat pasokan udara yang mereka butuhkan. Jika saja mereka tidak perlu untuk bernafas, mereka pasti akan memperpanjang ciumannya lebih lama.

HyukJae menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menatap SungMin yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan mata yang sayu dan bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka. Ohhh… Pemandangan yang terlalu indah bagi HyukJae.

"Sekarang kau membalasku, eh? Mulai menyukaiku?" HyukJae mengerling nakal kearah SungMin yang wajah manisnya masih terlalu dekat dengan wajah tampannya.

SungMin hanya memngerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu mendorong tubuh HyukJae hingga namja berperawakan kurus itu terjatuh kebawah kursi alias kelantai.

"YAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mendorongku, SungMin?" bentak HyukJae sambil memegangi bagian belakangnya yang terasa sakit akibat jatuh tadi.

SungMin bangun dari posisi tidurnya, lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar yeoja kelinci aneh. Sepertinya tadi dia sangat menginginkanku. Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia menelantarkanku?" gumam HyukJae yang lalu kembali duduk diatas sofa dan menghidupkan TV dihadapannya yang berukuran cukup besar. Senyum setannya terukir. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

** HyukMin's Room**

"Aisshh… Ada apa denganku hari ini? Kenapa aku membalas ciumannya? Jeongmal babbonika, Lee SungMin." Rutuk SungMin yang tengah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya.

Lalu, tangan mungilnya terulur kebibirnya yang masih terlihat merah dan sedikit bengkak. Seketika itu, wajahnya kembali merona merah mengingat semua ciuman yang dialaminya dengan HyukJae. Ya, karena hanya dengan HyukJae lah SungMin berciuman.

"Akhh… Bodohnya kau, Lee SungMin. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa masuk ke universitas sebagus itu, SungMin." SungMin kembali merutuk dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

**~ Two Weeks Latter ~**

**^^19****th**** Days HyukMin in One House^^**

Dipagi hari yang cerah dan damai, serorang yeoja yang masih berpakaian piyama sudah menampakkan wajah kesal sambil menopang dagunya diatas meja makan.

"Hoammhh… emmh, wae geurae?" tanya HyukJae yang baru bangun dari tidurnya dengan penampilan yang sangat tidak rapi, menghampiri SungMin dan duduk dikursi sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak punya uang. Aku lapar. Persediaan makanan kita… emmh… maksudku persediaan makanan didalam kulkas sudah habis. Aku sangat lapar, Lee HyukJae." SungMin merengek dengan imutnya sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah terasa sangat lapar.

HyukJae menatap SungMin dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk, lalu pergi kekamar mereka.

Tak lama, HyukJae kembali dari dalam kamar dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu ATM pada SungMin.

"Gunakan saja kartu ATM-ku dan belikan untuk keperluan kita." Ujar HyukJae yang sudah kembali duduk dikursinya.

'Uh? Kita?' batin SungMin sambil menatap lekat pada kartu ATM yang berada diatas meja.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak mau memakainya? Ya sudah." HyukJae bersiap mengambil kartu ATM-nya kembali, namun SungMin merebutnya lebih cepat.

"Ani, aku membutuhkannya." SungMin tersenyum, lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Huh, yeoja aneh." Gumam HyukJae lalu meneguk segelas air yang tadi terletak diatas meja.

"HyukJae~" panggil SungMin dari dalam kamar mereka. HyukJae menoleh kearah pintu kamar lalu berjalan kearah pintu berwarna coklat dan membukanya.

"Waeyo?" HyukJae menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam kamar dan melihat SungMin sedang berbaring dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya juga thermometer yang terselip dibibir mungilnya. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang demam.

HyukJae mengerutkan kedua alisnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar dan menghampiri SungMin.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?" tanya HyukJae lalu menyentuhkan tangannya pada kening SungMin.

"Suhu tubuhmu tidak panas. Kau kenapa? Sepertinya tadi kau baik-baik saja." HyukJae menatap lekat pada SungMin yang begitu lucu dimatanya.

SungMin melepas thermometer nya terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Mmmh… Aku sakit HyukJae. Kepalaku pusing. Aku kedinginan." SungMin mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya menatap HyukJae dengan tatapan innocentnya. Ahh, neomu kyeopta^^

"Jinjjaro? Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku? Kau ingin aku menghangatkan tubuhmu, Min?" HyukJae sudah merentangkan tangannya, bersiap memeluk SungMin.

"Aisshh… Mwoya? Aku tidak ingin kau memelukku, babbo. Aku ingin kau yang menggantikanku berbelanja hari ini. Kau mau'kan?" SungMin menatap HyukJae dengan bunny eyesnya. HyukJae yang melihatnya, merasa tidak bisa menolak dan hanya tersenyum sambil mengagguk lalu mengacak pelan rambut hitam SungMin.

"Ahh, baiklah. Ini kartu ATM-mu dan ini daftar belanja yang harus kau beli." SungMin memberikan ATM HyukJae dan sebuah daftar belanja kepada namja tampan yang duduk disisi tempat tidurnya.

HyukJae memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali menatap SungMin.

"Kalau begitu, kiss me, please" ujar HyukJae yang lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah SungMin.

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Tapi, beru saja beberapa detik SungMin sudah menendang HyukJae menjauh, membuat HyukJae terpaksa melepas ciuman tersingkatnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menciumku, huh? Aisshh… Sana pergi. Pergi tidak? Jika tidak, akan kutendang wajah mesummu itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi." SungMin mengacungkan kakinya kearah wajah HyukJae dengan wajah yang merona sempurna.

"Aisshh… Jangan hanya diam dan menatapku seperti itu. Cepat pergi." SungMin semakin mengacungkan kakinya dan sesekali kaki putihnya itu mengenai kening HyukJae yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menatap gusar pada SungMin yang melepas ciumannya dengan paksa.

"Aissshh… Ne, arraseo." HyukJae menepis kasar kaki SungMin, dan pergi menuju kamar mandi sambil menghentakkan kakinya seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang marah.

SungMin hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekanakkan HyukJae.

**~ A Few Minute Latter ~**

Kini HyukJae sudah siap pergi menuju supermarket dengan skinny jeans dan kaos putih yang ditumpuk dengan kemeja berwarna biru, juga kacamata yang sudah bertengger rapi dihidung mancungnya. Meossitda^^

Dengan tubuh yang masih dililit oleh selimut yang tebal, SungMin mengantar HyukJae sampai kedepan pintu apartemen.

"Ppali… aku sudah lapar. Jangan terlalu lama, arra?" SungMin mengingatkan sambil menunjuk HyukJae tepat didepan hidungnya.

HyukJae menepis tangan SungMin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Arraseo, dasar yeoja cerewet." Dengan cepat, HyukJae menarik selimbut yang melingkar ditubuh SungMin, sehingga tubuh SungMin menjadi tertarik dan…

**Chu~**

HyukJae mengecup bibir SungMin sekilas lalu setelah itu kabur dengan berlari kecil menuju lift, kerena ia yakin SungMin tidak akan mengejarnya dengan tubuh terlilit seperti itu.

"YAAA! Dasar monyet yadong, sialan kau." Umpat SungMin sambil berteriak kepada HyukJae yang sudah pergi menjauh.

SungMin pun kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya, dengan raut wajah kesal. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah botol familiar didalam sebuah lemari kaca yang berisi barang-barang antik. SungMin sedikit menyipitkan matanya lalu mendekati lemari kaca itu.

"I-itu kan… KYAAA… Wine kesukaanku." SungMin membuka lemari kacanya dan mengambil botol berwarna coklat keunguan yang agak tinggi lalu membawanya kekamar sambil memeluknya erat.

Ditaruhnya wine itu diatas meja riasnya, lalu mengambil sebuah gelas wine yang berada di dalam lemari, tempat dimana wine tadi disimpan.

"Ahh… Jeongmal bogoshpoyo. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakanmu." Gumam SungMin yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi putar, sambil menuangkan sedikit demi sedikit wine yang berwarna ungu itu kedalam gelas.

**Glekk… Glekk.**

SungMin meneguk wine-nya dalam dua kali tegukan. Alisnya bertaut ketika wine-nya itu masuk ke kerongkongannya.

"Ahhh, rasanya masih tetap sama. Masih tetap enak." SungMin kembali menuangkannya kedalam gelas lalu meneguknya lagi. Begitu seterusnya, sampai kesadarannya semakin hilang dan tak terkendali.

** Supermarket**

"Lobak? Aisshh… Dimana lobaknya?" gumam HyukJae sambil mendorong kereta belanjanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari lobak yang dicarinya.

"Ahhh, itu dia." HyukJae berlari kecil menuju tempat lobak yang tak sengaja tertangkap oleh mata hitamnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Setelah mengambil lobaknya, HyukJae mendorong kereta belanjanya menuju kasir. Membayarnya, lalu bergegas pulang ke apartemennya dengan SungMin.

** HyukMin's Apartemen**

"Min, aku pulang." HyukJae sedikit berteriak saat memasuki pintu apartemen . Tidak ada sahutan. HyukJae menyimpanan belanjaannya , lalu beranjak menuju kekamarnya.

**Cklek.**

HyukJae menyembulkan kepalanya, dan melihat SungMin yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja rias dengan posisi membelakanginya. HyukJae pun menghampirinya.

"Uhhh? Bau apa ini ?" HyukJae mengibaskan tangan didepan hidungnya, saat mencium bau wine yang sangat menyengat.

"Apa dia mabuk?" gumam HyukJae lalu menengikkan kepalanya dan matanya terbelalak ketika melihat SungMin sudah tak sadarkan dengan botol wine ditangannya.

"YAA! Kau mabuk, huh? Aisshh… Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bilang kau sakit." HyukJae mengguncangkan bahu SungMin agak keras, mencoba untuk menyadarkan yeoja kelinci dihadapnnya.

"Enggh~~" SungMin melenguh, ketika bahunya diguncang-guncang oleh HyukJae. Perlahan, SungMin membuka mata kelincinya.

"Sepertinya… hukks… Aku mendengar… hukkss… suara HyukJae. Hukkss… Akh pasti jantungku berdetak lebih cepat lagi… hukks… Dasar namja itu, selalu saja membuat jantungku… hukks… berdebar tak karuan seperti ini. Hukkss… Apalagi saat dia men… hukks… ciumku. Dasar nam… hukks… ja yadong. Tak tahukah dia bahwa aku mulai menyukai… hukks… nya." Gumam SungMin yang tidak menyadari HyukJae yang berada dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum dengan wajah memerah ketika mendengar gumaman SungMin tadi.

'Dia menykaiku?' gumam HyukJae, lalu mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pundak SungMin. SungMin menoleh kearah HyukJae dengan mata setengah terbuka, lalu tersenyum manis.

"H-hyukJae… hukss… Apa yang… huks… Kau lakukan… huks… Disini?" SungMin bertanya dengan suara cegukan akibat wine yang diminumnya.

"Min, kenapa kau mabuk?" tanya HyukJae yang sudah berlutut dihadapan SungMin. HyukJae sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya saat menatap SungMin yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, karena SungMin duduk dikursi yang cukup tinggi.

"H-hyukJae… hukks… Apa kau… hukks… akan menikahiku… hukkss… huh?" tanya SungMin dengan mata setengah tertutupnya menatap HyukJae. HyukJae tersenyum menunduk, lalu kembali menatap SungMin tepat dimata hazel indah milik yeoja kelinci itu.

"Mollaseo… Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau ingin aku menikahimu? Apa kau mulai menyukaiku, SungMin?" HyukJae bertanya balik, lalu dengan ragu tangannya terulur menyentuh pelan pipi chubby SungMin dan membelainya. SungMin menggenggam tangan HyukJae yang tengah membelai pipinya, lalu tersenyum.

"Hukks… Entahlah… Nan mollaseoyo… Tapi… hukks hukkss…. Aku selalu nyaman jika berada… hukks… didekatmu. Apa… hukkss… itu artinya... hukks… aku menyukaimu?" HyukJae menatap intens pada SungMin yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan innocent sambil mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. SungMin terlihat sangat aegyo dimata HyukJae saat ini.

"Ahh, jinjjaro? Aku juga… selalu merasa nyaman jika berada disisimu. Walaupun kau sangat cerewet, manja, jahat, dan sangat sangat neomu neomu menyebalkan, tapi dengan sifat itulah aku nyaman bersamamu. Tapi aku belum tahu, aku akan menyetujui pernikahan ini atau tidak."

"Hukks hukkss… Apa kau menyukaiku juga, Lee HyukJae?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan HyukJae, SungMin menunduk dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mereka saling menatap dengan jarak sedekat itu.

HyukJae tidak menjawab. Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum manis dengan gummy smile-nya sambil menatap lekat pada manik mata SungMin yang sayu.

"Jawab aku, Lee HyukJae." SungMin menarik dagu HyukJae sambil menatap bibir sang namja dengan seringaian yang terlukis dibibir mungilnya.

**Chu~**

SungMin mengecup lembut bibir ranum HyukJae dengan sangat pelan dan memabukkan. HyukJae mengulurkan tangannya kearah tengkuk SungMin lalu menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman yang penuh perasaan yang sanggup membuat seorang Lee HyukJae terlena karenanya. Karena mereka belum pernah berciuman dengan cara semanis ini dan dengan SungMin yang memulainya. HyukJae sendiri dapat merasakan rasa wine yang menempel dibibir SungMin

"Engghh~~"SungMin melenguh dengan suaranya yang terdengar seperti musik klasik ditelinga HyukJae. Membuatnya semakin terlena dengan ciuman manis ini. Ketika tangannya akan memegang bahu SungMin…

**Bruukk.**

SungMin terjatuh kedalam pelukannya. Dia pingsan. Dan sangat terpaksa ciuman manis itu tidak dirasakan sangat lama oleh HyukJae yang hanya menatap lurus sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu, tatapannya turun kearah SungMin yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Semburat merah terlihat jelas dipipi namja tampan itu.

"Hahh… Kau pingsan disaat yang tidak tepat, SungMin." Gumam HyukJae yang lalu mengangkat tubuh SungMin dan dibaringkannya diatas tempat tidur.

HyukJae menaikki tempat tidurnya dan berbaring disebelah yeoja kelinci itu.

"Sepertinya aku juga mulai menyukaimu, SungMin. Jaljayo." Ujar HyukJae sambil mengecup pelan pipi SungMin ,lalu mulai memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Gimana? Apa kurang panjang? Minhae... hehehe :D**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Gomawo buat yang udah review : ^^**

**Syubidubidu, GameGyu, HaeHyukWonKyu, Niena teukieeunhae, chorheya, Min190196, ChwangMine95, AIrzanti, ningkyu, , fikha, lady3424, , Myeolchi3424, blackwave, ****kyukyu, ressijewelll, ecca augest, nyukkunyuk, HanAiren, anggi dwi, Lee jinra.  
**

**Gomawo, semuanya, jeongmal gomawo. ^^ Saya terharu, :')**

**Mianhae juga gg bisa balas riview-nya. ^^**

**Wanna RnR? :D  
**

**Sign,**

**Sung EunKyu (****Lee Brother PinkyFish)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : I Love You When I Kiss You**

**Author : Lee Brother PinkyFish (Sung EunKyu)**

**Pair : EunHyuk x SungMin (HyukMin Couple)**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (?)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : The Casts in my fic is not mine. They belong to themselves and God!**

**Warn : GS (Gender Switch for SungMin) & A Lot Of Kiss! ^^**

**AN : Selamat datang di penghujung acara (?)... Ya, ini adalah last chap dari ff aneh ini. Mianhae, gg ada konflik sama sekali dan hasilnya menjadi sangat buruk T.T Jeosonghamnida... untuk reader yang sudah review terlebih untuk yang sudah terlalu serius dengan ff ini, hasilnya buruk. Mungkin sangat buruk. Sekali lagi mianhae T.T . Tapi jeongmal gomawo untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca ff ini.*bow***

**Summary : Seorang 'Master Of Yadong' dan 'Master Of Wine' akan dinikahkan oleh orang tua mereka. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka, setelah berada dalam satu rumah yang sama? Apa mereka akan berakhir pada sebuah pernikahan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 (Last)**

**~ Next Day ~**

**^^20****th**** Days HyukMin in One House^^**

"Engghh~" SungMin melenguh dan mulai membuka mata kelincinya saat sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah gorden kamarnya mulai masuk dan menerpa wajah cantiknya.

SungMin mengerjapkan matanya mencoba membiasakan cahaya matahari yang terlalu menyilaukan matanya.

"Engghh~" SungMin menoleh kearah kirinya ketika mendengar suara lenguhan seseorang. Matanya membelalak kaget, ketika melihat sosok HyukJae disisinya yang tengah berbaring sambil mengucek mata coklatnya.

"H-hyukJae? K-kenapa kau bisa tidur disini? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, huh? Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?" SungMin menyibakkan selimutnya dan beruntungnya pakaiannya masih lengkap, tak ada yang terbuka.

"Mwoya? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu. Memangnya kau tidak ingat, kemarin kau mabuk berat, huh?" HyukJae bangkit dari tidurnya dan memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk seperti SungMin.

"L-lalu… Kenapa kau tidur diranjang yang sama denganku? Kenapa kau tidak tidur disofa saja?" tanya SungMin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya, protective.

"Aisshh… Dasar yeoja menyebalkan. Kau tahu, aku menggendong tubuhmu yang sangat berat itu keatas ranjang ini, saat kau pingsan. Dan itu sangat melelahkan. Memangnya kau tega, aku harus tidur diluar tanpa sehelai selimbut pun, huh?" HyukJae beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan SungMin yang masih sibuk mencerna perkataan HyukJae tadi.

"Aku mabuk? Dan dia menggendongku?" gumam SungMin pelan, lalu beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Karena dari kemarin, SungMin tidak memakan apapun kecuali wine yang diminumnya sampai membuatnya mabuk berat. Dan SungMin tidak ingat itu sama sekali.

** Kithchen**

"Love you more… Love you more… Nae mam soge itneun neol." SungMin bersenandung kecil sambil membuat dua sandwich untuk sarapannya dan HyukJae.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat?" tanya HyukJae yang datang dari luar dapur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan sebuah handuk putih.

"Hmmh… Aku sedang membuat sandwich. Duduklah, kita sarapan bersama. Jadwal kuliah kita'kan masih libur." Ujar SungMin tanpa menoleh pada HyukJae yang sudah duduk dikursi meja makan dengan handuk yang sudah tersimpai dileher jenjangnya.

"Ini dia… Sandwich ala Lee SungMin sudah siap." Ujar SungMin riang sambil membawa piring berisi dua sandwich ke meja makan. HyukJae tersenyum, lalu mulai mengambil satu sandwich dan melahapnya.

SungMin pun mengambil satu sandwich yang tersisa dipiring berbentuk bulat itu lalu melahapnya dengan lapar. HyukJae yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, lalu mengusap sudut bibir SungMin yang dipenuhi dengan remah roti sandwich yang tadi dimakannya.

SungMin menghentikan makannya dan menatap tangan hangat HyukJae yang menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

**Deggh… Deggh… Deggh.**

Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan wajahnya merona merah.

'OMMO… Ada apa denganku? Tidak biasanya.' SungMin meraba dadanya yang berdetak begitu cepat saat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari HyukJae.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau malu, aku perlakukan seperti ini, huh?" tanya HyukJae dengan nada menggoda yang sukses membuat SungMin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"M-mwo? Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku? Wajahku baik-baik saja." Balas SungMin sambil menangkupkan kedua pipinya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dari namja dihadapannya. HyukJae tertawa, merasa lucu dengan tingkah SungMin yang sangat aegyo jika sedang malu.

"Benarkah? Tapi kulihat kau merona seperti itu? Apa kau mulai menyukaiku, SungMin? Apa mungkin kau men-hhmmpp…" Kata-kat HyukJae terputus ketika SungMin menyumpal mulut HyukJae yang tengah asyik menggodanya dengan benda laknat yang sangat kotor namun berbentuk lucu dan berwarna pink yaitu, sandal kamar mandi berbentuk kelinci berwarna pink milik SungMin.

"Ffuihh… Ffuihh… Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menumpal mulutku dengan benda kotor seperti itu? Kenapa tidak dengan bibirmu saja, itukan lebih baik." Ujar HyukJae sambil beberapa kali meludah akibat kotor yang menempel dibibirnya yang berasal dari sandal kamar mandi SungMin.

"Aisshh… Kau berisik sekali. Sudah, habiskan saja sarapanmu." SungMin beranjak dari kursi meja makan dan akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, sebelum tangan HyukJae mencekalnya.

"Mwoya?" tanya SungMin sambil berusaha melepaskan cekalan HyukJae. HyukJae bangkit dari duduknya, dan mendekat pada SungMin.

**Brukk.**

Tiba-tiba saja, HyukJae mendorong tubuh mungil SungMin hingga menabrak dinding yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. HyukJae mengurung SungMin, dengan kedua tangan yang menyandar ke dinding di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepala SungMin.

"Mw-mwo? A-ada apa?" Tanya SungMin gugup sambil menundukan kepalanya, berusah untuk menatap HyukJae yang berada sangat dekat dihadapannya.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu tentang kejadian kemarin. Apa kau masih mengingatnya, Minnie?" HyukJae mengelus pelan pipi SungMin yang sudah memerah dan membuat SungMin semakin gugup saja. Dan apa itu 'Minnie'? Tidak biasanya, HyukJae memangil SungMin dengan sebutan semanis itu.

"K-kejadian? Kejadian apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengingat apapun." Jawab SungMin tanpa menatap HyukJae. HyukJae tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan SungMin.

'Jadi, dia tidak ingat dia sudah mengaku kalau dia menyukaiku, uh?' gumam HyukJae dalam hati.

"Benarkah, kau tidak ingat? Apa kau juga tidak ingat kalau kau sudah mengatakan padaku, bahwa kau sudah mulai menyukaiku? Kau selalu berdebar jika berada didekatku, apalagi saat aku menciummu. Apa kau juga tak mengingat itu?" HyukJae menurunkan elusannya dan berpindah pada bibir mungil SungMin.

**Deggh… Deggh… Deggh.**

Jantung SungMin berdebar saat mendengar pertanyaan HyukJae.

'MWO? Apa aku benar-benar berkata seperti itu padanya? Aissshh… Tidak mungkin. Pasti saat itu aku sedang mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri. Tidak mungkin. TIDAK MUNGKIN. Sangat memalukan sekali, jika aku mengatakan hal menggelikan seperti itu pada namja yadong sepertinya. Hancurlah harga diriku.' SungMin bergumam sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apa yang semua kau katakan itu benar, Lee SungMin? Apa kau mulai menyukaiku?" tanya HyukJae lagi yang masih menyentuh dan membelai bibir SungMin.

SungMin menyingkirkan tangan HyukJae dari bibirnya, dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan, huh? Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padamu. Mungkin kau saja yang bermimpi." Tukas SungMin berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin, lalu berlalu meninggalkan HyukJae setelah melepas kurungan namja itu.

"Huuh, kau membohongi perasaanmu hanya demi harga dirimu, huh? Kau egois, SungMin." HyukJae bertanya sinis sambil meanatap SungMin yang mulai menghentikan langkahnya, namun tetap membelakangi HyukJae.

"A-aku tidak berbohong. Dan aku memang tak mencintaimu ataupun menyukaimu, dasar monyet bodoh." SungMin berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan HyukJae yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, SungMin." Gumam HyukJae pelan.

** HyukMin's Room**

"Aisshh… Ada apa denganku?" tanya SungMin pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak entah kenapa. Matanya terus tertuju pada langit yang sudah terlihat mendung dari jendela kamarnya.

Dadanya terasa sesak saat mengatakan pada HyukJae bahwa ia tak menyukainya. Entah kenapa, rasanya dia ingin menangis dan berteriak melepaskan beban yang dirasakannya.

"Benarkah aku egois?" gumam SungMin lagi. Kini satu tetes air matanya telah mengalir secara tiba-tiba dan membasahi pipi putih nan chubby-nya.

"Aissshh… Eomma, appa, eotteokhae?" SungMin mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi dan merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. SungMin mengusap air matanya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Di rebahkannya tubuh mungilnya yang terasa sangat lelah itu keatas tempat tidur berwarna sapphire blue itu.

"Haahh…" SungMin menghela nafas berat.

"Apa aku harus meminta maaf padanya atas keegoisanku ini?" sambung SungMin.

"Ahh, mungkin itu akan memperbaiki keadaan. Aku tidak mau tinggal bersamanya dengan kecanggungan." SungMin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju keluar kamar.

"HyukJae~" panggil SungMin saat melihat ruang menonoton yang kosong tanpa seseorang disana. SungMin berjalan menuju dapur, tapi tak ada HyukJae disana.

"Aisshh… Kemana dia?" gumam SungMin yang agak khawatir pada HyukJae yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa permisi kepadanya. Karena biasanya HyukJae selalu permisi padanya jika akan pergi. Tapi, kenapa sekarang tidak? Apa namja itu benar-benar marah pada SungMin?

SungMin kembali ke ruang menonton dan melihat jaket HyukJae yang tersampai di sofa. SungMin mengambil jaket itu dan menatapnya sebentar. Rasa khawatir semakin menyeruak di hati SungMin.

SungMin merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah benda elektronik berwarna pink-nya. Jemarinya menekan salah satu nomor, lalu menekan speed dial. Ya, dia sedang menelepon HyukJae sekarang. Dia benar-benar khawatir pada namja tampan itu.

**Drrrtt… Drrrtt… Drrrtt.**

SungMin merasakan sebuah getaran dari dalam jaket HyukJae yang dipegangnya. Tangannya terulur kedalam sebuah saku HyukJae dan menekan sebuah ponsel berwarna HyukJae.

"Ohh, Tuhan. Kenapa namja itu bodoh sekali? Apa hanya ada pikiran yadong dalam otak kosongnya itu, sampai lupa membawa jaket dan ponselnya? Aiisshh… Kenapa disaat cuaca mendung seperti ini." Gumam SungMin yang sesekali merutuki kebodohan HyukJae.

**Zrrrss... Zrrrss… Zrrrrrrssssss**

Tiba-tiba saja, hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Membuat SungMin semakin khawatir pada HyukJae yang pergi entah kemana tanpa membawa jaket dan ponselnya.

"Aisshh… Aku harus mencarinya."

SungMin mengambil payung hitamnya, lalu pergi mencari HyukJae dengan hujan lebat yang terus mengguyur kota Seoul siang itu.

** Park**

HyukJae berjalan disebuah taman yang cukup sepi dan tak jauh dari apartemennya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menendang sebuah kaleng soda yang kosong.

Perasaanya sedang kacau saat ini. Di satu sisi dia sangat yakin bahwa SungMin benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi disisi lain, dia merasa takut jika apa yang SungMin tadi katakana itu benar.

HyukJae berjalan tak tentu arah, hingga dia berhenti disebuah pohon yang agak besar dan menududukan tubuhnya dibawah pohon itu. HyukJae menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit siang itu yang terlihat sangat mendung. Perlahan matanya terpejam, mencoba merasakan hembusan angin yang terasa begitu dingin menerpa wajah tamapannya dan memeainkan helaian rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku, SungMin?" HyukJae bergumam dengan nada kecewa. Dia merasa kecewa pada SungMin yang lebih mementingkan keegoisannya dari pada perasaannya sendiri.

**Clakk… Clakk… Zrrrrsssss.**

Hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat tubuh HyukJae basah seketika. HyukJae hanya diam sambil tetap memandang lagit hitam tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa lemas dan wajahnya yang pucat akibat hujan yang terus mengguyurnya.

"Mi-minnie…" gumam HyukJae sebelum pandangannya menjadi benar-benar mengabur dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

** Park Same With HyukJae**

"Aisshh… Dimana dia? Awas saja jika dia aku temukan, akan kutendang dia. Berani sekali dia membuatku khawatir seperti ini." rutuk SungMin sambil terus mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh sudut taman mencari seorang namja yang sedari tadi membuatnya khawatir. Hujan pun belum bersedia untuk berhenti sepertinya.

Sampai pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pohon besar. Dibawahnya terlihat sedikit sepatu berwarna putih dengan garis hitam dibagian depannya. SungMin mengerutkan alisnya dan mulai mendekati pohon itu.

"Mungkinkah?" SungMin berlari kecil kearah pohon itu. Beribu macam pertanyaan mulai berkecamuk didalam otaknya. Dan kekhawatiran dihatinya semakin memuncak ketika melihat sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya sudah tergeletak lemas dengan wajah yang pucat dan tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan.

"H-hyukJae… Bangunlah. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti ini? Aisshh… Bodoh." SungMin panik dan merasa khawatir dengan keadaan HyukJae yang sudah sangat lemah itu. Yeoja manis itu langsung memposisikan HyukJae menjadi berdiri lalu memapahnya tanpa memperdulikan payung hitamnya yang sudah tergeletak ditanah.

** HyukMin's House / Room**

Seorang yeoja tengah terduduk disebuah kursi dikamarnya, sambil menatap lurus pada seorang namja yang tengah terbaring lemas diatas tempat tidur di hadapannya. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi yeoja bernama SungMin itu.

"Haah…" SungMin menghela nafas lalu mengambil sebuah handuk yang sudah basah dan mengompreskannya pada kening HyukJae. Tangannya terulur dan menggenggam tangan HyukJae yang terasa agak panas akibat demam yang dideritanya.

SungMin menghapus air mata di pipnya, lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja disebelah tempat tidur.

"Apa aku harus menelepon eomma?" gumam SungMin sambil berpikir beberapa saat.

"Ahh, aku takut mereka khawatir. Sebaiknya aku menelepon mereka besok saja." Putus SungMin lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"Mi-minnie… Saranghae." SungMin menoleh kearah HyukJae yang masih menutup matanya saat mendengar HyukJae yang mengigau dan membuat SungMin merona merah mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

"Apa yang dia impikan sampai menyebut namaku?" SungMin tersenyum lalu mendekati HyukJae yang masih menutup matanya. Tangan mungilnya kembali menggapai tangan HyukJae dan menggenggamnya erat.

Dibelainya hidung mancung HyukJae dan mencubitnya sesekali. Jemarinya turun dan menyentuh pipi namja tampan itu, lalu mengecup pipinya lembut. SungMin tersenyum melihat dan menatap wajah HyukJae yang begitu damai dan innocent dimatanya saat tertidur seperti ini.

"Na do saranghae, HyukJae." SungMin menutup wajahnya yang memerah saat menyebutkan kata-kata yang tadi diucapkannya. SungMin merasa malu sendiri jika sudah menyebutkan kata-kata manis seperti itu dihadapan HyukJae, walaupun namja itu sedang tertidur sekalipun.

SungMin kembali menyentuh pipi HyukJae dan mencubitnya beberapa kali. Tangannya turun dan menyentuh bibir HyukJae dan membelainya lembut.

"Bagian tubuhmu (bibir) inilah yang selalu membuatku gila, HyukJae."

"Jinjja?"

"Akhhh…" SungMin dengan reflex berteriak dan menjauhkan dirinya dari HyukJae ketika namja itu sudah membuka matanya dan berbicara padanya.

"Hy-hyukJae… K-kau sudah… bangun?" tanya SungMin gugup.

"Ne, aku tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika wajahku kau cubit dan terus kau belai. Wae? Kau mulai menyukai wajahku, Minnie? Dan, sejak kapan kau tertarik pada bibir sexy-ku ini?" HyukJae melepas handuk basah yang berada diatas keningnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada SungMin yang masih terkejut dan terduduk diatas lantai.

"S-sejak kapan kau bangun? Kenapa bisa secepat itu kau sembuh?" tanya SungMin lagi.

"Sejak kau bilang 'Na do saranghae, HyukJae'. Bisakah kau mengulangnya lagi? Aku ingin mendengarnya Dan aku bisa sembuh karena mendengar ucapanmu tadi." Pinta HyukJae yang lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk didekat SungMin.

"M-mwo? A-aku tidak mengatakan itu. Mungkin kau hanya bermimpi. Ne, hanya bermimpi." Balas SungMin dengan gugup. Wajah SungMin semakin memerah dan merambat sampai ke telinganya. Merasa malu telah tertangkap basah sedang mengatakan kata-kata manis didepan HyukJae-nya.

"Kau mulai berbohong lagi, Lee SungMin." HyukJae menarik kerah baju SungMin agar wajah mereka mendekat. HyukJae menempelkan kening mereka berdua lalu menggesekan hidung mereka bebrapa kali.

"Katakan padaku, bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, Minnie" SungMin hanya diam tak berkutik. Lalu memejamkan matanya menikmati deru nafas HyukJae yang hangat menerpa kulit wajahnya.

**Chu~**

HyukJae mengecup sekilas bibir mungil SungMin lalu melepaskannya tanpa menjauhkan jarak wajah mereka.

"Saranghae… Lee SungMin." HyukJae kembali mencium bibir SungMin dan melumatnya lembut.

"Mmhhhh…" desah SungMin tertahan ketika merasakan HyukJae menggigit bibir bawahnya. SungMin memegang kerah baju HyukJae dengan kuat dan mulai membalas ciuman manis HyukJae yang memabukkan.

"Hhhmmh…" Kali ini HyukJae yang mendesah ketika begian lehernya yang sensitive terusap oleh tangan SungMin.

HyukJae melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang SungMin dan memeluk yeoja dihadapannya dengan erat tanpa melepas ciuman manis dan hangat mereka. Kini, HyukJae kembali melumat bibir SungMin dengan lembut . Merasakan setiap inci dari bibir SungMin yang lembut, manis dan selalu membuat HyukJae ingin terus menikmatinya tanpa henti. Bibirnya yang semula terasa begitu dingin, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi terasa hangat dan nyaman bagi HyukJae. Perlahan, tangannya yang semula berada dipinggang SungMin, mulai merambat naik menuju tengkuk yeoja kelinci itu dan menekannya pelan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hmmmhhahh…" desah SungMin lagi dengan suara lembutnya yang begitu terdengar indah ditelinga HyukJae. SungMin tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya saat merasakan sensasi yang begitu manis dan membuat tubuhnya yang semula terasa dingin akibat hujan yang mengguyurnya tadi berubah menjadi hangat.

SungMin dan HyukJae serentak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang berlangsung cukup lama tadi, karena oksigen yang mereka butuhkan semakin berkurang. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan nafas yang menderu tak teratur, wajah mereka yang memerah sempurna, jantung yang berdetak dengan cepat juga bibir mereka yang sudah memerah dan agak bengkak sedikit terbuka.

"Na do… Na do saranghae, Lee HyukJae." Balas SungMin sambil tersenyum. HyukJae balas tersenyum lalu tangannya terulur mengusap saliva yang sedikit mengalir dibibir SungMin akibat ciuman tadi.

HyukJae lalu memeluk SungMin dan mengecup pelan puncak kepala yeoja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Apa kau sudah melihat tubuhku, saat kau mengganti pakaianku, Minnie?" tanya HyukJae tiba-tiba.

SungMin melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah HyukJae yang tengah trsenyum nakal. SungMin merasa sangat malu kali ini.

"Eh? A-aku… A-aku… Apa yang kau katakan? Kau selalu saja menggodaku. Dasar monyet mesum penggoda." SungMin memukul pelan dada HyukJae sambil menundukan kepalanya karena merasa SANGAT MALU.

"Lalu, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku? Dan kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya SungMin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sejak kita berada dalam apartemen ini mungkin. Dan juga saat kita tak sengaja berciuman dikamarmu waktu itu. Dan aku sangat menyukai bibir manismu, Minnie." Jawab HyukJae dengan innocent-nya.

"MWO? JADI KAU LEBIH MENYUKAI BIBIRKU DIBANDINGKAN DENGAN DIRIKU SENDIRI, HUH?" SungMin sedikit membentak dengan wajah kesal. SungMin menjambak-jambak rambut HyukJae lalu mencubiti perut HyukJae dengan gemas.

"Ahhh, ani. Maksudku… Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu tapi lebih menyukai dirimu." HyukJae mencoba membela diri.

"Aisshh… Monyet bodoh, menyebalkan, yadong, mesum, penggoda. Enyahlah sebelum kau aku musnahkan, Lee Hyukjae."

"Baiklah… Tapi…"

**Chu~**

"BERANINYA KAU, LEE HYUKJAE. Arrggghh…"

**~ Next Day ~**

**^^21****st**** Days HyukMin In One House^^**

** HyukMin's Apartemen**

"HyukJae, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? SungMin bilang kemarin kau demam tinggi." Tanya seoranga yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik mengelus pelan pipi anaknya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Namja bernama HyukJae itu mengagguk sambil tersenyum pada eommanya, HeeChul.

"Ne, nan gwaenchana eomma. Ini semua karena SungMin yang merawatku, iyakan Minnie?" HyukJae menarik tangan SungMin dan menggenggamnya erat dihadapan orang tuanya dan orang tua SungMin.

"Eh? Ahhaha, ne…" SungMin tersenyum canggung.

"Ahh, jinjja? Apa kalian sudah berbaikkan? Astaga, aku senang sekali mereka bisa berbaikkan, Teukkie." Ucap HeeChul antusias.

"Ne, aku juga sangat senang." Balas LeeTeuk dengan wajah bersinar.

"Lalu, apa kalian akan menyetujui pernikahan ini?" tanya HanGeng dengan wajah yang selalu terlihat cool. Walau sebenarnya hatinya sangat gembira.

"Mhhm… Ne, kami menyetujuinya." HyukJae mengangguk mantap tanpa ragu.

"Kalau begitu, besok lusa kalian akan menikah. HyukJae, kau bisa berhenti berkuliah. Dan bisa meneruskan perusahaanku untuk menghidupi keluarga kalian nanti." Ujar KangIn dengan suara beratnya.

"Ne, appa aku akan mempertimbangkannya." HyukJae tersenyum sambil tetap memegang erat tangan SungMin. Sedangkan SungMin hanya menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

**~ Two Days Latter ~**

**^^HyukMin's Marriege^^**

Sebuah malam yang begitu tak terlupakan. Malam dimana sebuah peristiwa sakral terjadi. Malam dimana terucapnya janji-janji suci yang mengikat pasangan manusia untuk menjalani hidup berdua dalam sebuah jalinan suci. Malam yang membuat perubahan besar pada status pasangan manusia itu menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

Kini, semua orang di pesta pernikahan HyukJae dan SungMin terlihat begitu bahagia. Begitu pula dengan pasangan baru itu. Wajah mereka tak hentinya memberikan sebuah senyuman manis pada semua orang yang datang untuk mengucapkan selamat pada mereka. Semua tamu undangan begitu menikamati pesta pernikahan yang diselenggarakan dengan begitu mewahnya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang berbincang kecil, menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan dan adapula yang hanya duduk santai disebuah kursi sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Ahh… Hyukkie, Minnie, kami sangat tidak menyangka pernikahan ini benar-benar terjadi juga. Kami sangat bahagia sekali." Ucap LeeTeuk dan HeeChul yang menghampiri pasangan baru yang begitu terlihat sangat serasi dan cocok malam ini. Dengan balutan dress pengantin berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna soft pink yang menghiasi bagian pinggangnya yang begitu terlihat anggun dan elegant, membuat SungMin terasa seperti seorang putri cantik dari negeri dongeng dengan sepetu kaca yang menghiasi kaki indahnya.

Juga HyukJae yang terlihat begitu tampan dan mempesona malam ini. Tuxedo berwarna senada dengan SungMin dan juga dasi berwarna merah yang membuat HyukJae terlihat lebih mature dari biasanya.

"Ne, eomma. Kami juga sangat senang dengan pernikahan ini." Balas SungMin dengan wajah berseri haru. HyukJae ikut tersenyum sambil menatap lekat pada SungMin yang sangat begitu cantik dimatanya.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua." KangIn menepuk pelan bahu HyukJae sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

"Semoga kalian tetap langgeng sampai kalian tua." Kini HanGeng yang mengacak poni SungMin dengan tawa kecil yang lucu.

"Eomma akan selalu mendo'akan kalian. Semoga kalian selalu harmonis, Minnie, HyukJae." HeeChul memeluk SungMin dan HyukJae satu-persatu.

"Ne, gomawo eomma, appa." HyukJae tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya didepan orang tua dan mertuanya diikuti oleh SungMin yang ikut menunduk sopan.

** HyukMin's Apartemen / Room**

**3 HyukMin's Jeotnalbam (First Night)3**

SungMin keluar dari kamar mandinya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah mandi tadi. Senyum SungMin terkembang saat matanya menangkap sosok HyukJae yang tengah duduk ditempat tidurnya sambil menatapnya lekat dengan senyuman manis dan tulus yang terlukis diwajahnya yang semakin tampan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Sungmin yang sekarang sudah duduk dihadapan HyukJae dan berhenti mengeringkan rambut panjangnya.

"A-ani. Hanya saja kau begitu cantik malam ini. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa kau sekarang adalah istriku. Aku terlalu bahagia, Minnie chagi." HyukJae membelai lembut rambut SungMin dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia, Hyukkie chagiya." SungMin memeluk HyukJae erat dan mencoba menghirup harum tubuh suaminya sedalam mungkin. HyukJae melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap kedalam manik mata SungMin yang berbinar dan selalu meneduhkan hatinya.

"Jadilah milikku selamanya, Lee SungMin." Perlahan HyukJae menidurkan SungMin diatas tempat tidur mereka dan mulai menatap SungMin dengan tatapan intens. Dari mulai wajah manisnya, tubuh rampingnya, dan kaki jenjangnya yang indah. SungMin yang hanya memakai handuk kimono yang menampakkan paha putihnya dan leher yang sama putihnya terlihat lebih jelas karena handuk kimono yang digunakannya terlalu minim. SungMin tersipu malu, ketika HyukJae kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu indah untukku, Minnie." HyukJae menundukkan wajahnya lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata kiri dan kanan SungMin dengan lembut.

"Katakan, apa yang ingin kau katakana padaku." HyukJae kini mengecup hidung mancung SungMin. SungMin tersenyum manis, sambil membelai pipi HyukJae yang memejamkan matanya, mecoba merasakan dan menikmati sentuhan tangan SungMin dipipinya.

"I Love You, Lee HyukJae." Ucap SungMin pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"**I Love You More When I Kiss You." **Balas HyukJae yang lalu mencium bibir plump SungMin yang sedari tadi sudah ingin dirasakannya. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata mereka, mencoba mengingat dan menyimpan dalam memori otak mereka bagaimana manis dan hangatnya ciuman yang mereka bagi dihari yang begitu indah dan tak terlupakan didalam kehidupan mereka.

Dan mungkin kalian tahu, kegiatan apa yang selanjutnya akan mereka lakukan. Kegiatan yang sangat indah. *^v^*

**~ THE END ~**

**3 HyukMin Couple 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk para readers semua, silahkan blame saya atas kehancuran ff ini. Hehehe... But don't blame or mock the cast, ok?**

**Sangat menegecewakan, i know it. T.T**

**Gomawo untuk readers yang sudah review di chap kemarin ^^**

**Evil Thieves, Min190196, HaeHyukWonKyu, frosyita, Syubidubidu, WidiwMin, Stephannie, kyukyu, GameGyu, , riaadinata, Chikyumin, ChwangMine95, Chikyumin, hyukfa, kyuminkyuminkyumin1132, chorheya, ecca augest, MinnieHOLIC, Han Ji Gun.**

**Jeongmal gomawo semua. Saranghae :D**

**Oh ya... Bagi yang punya ff HyukMin atau HaeMin, kasih tau saya, ye?**

**Sekali lagi, saya hanya bisa terus bilang mianhae dan gomawo untuk kalian semua. :')**

**Gomawo, jeongmal ^^**

**Sign,**

**EunKyu, Sung**


End file.
